The Rescuers (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's twentieth spoof of The Rescuers. Cast *Gumball Watterson as Bernard *Penny Watterson as Miss Bianca *Lori Loud as Penny *Witch Hazel as Madame Medusa *Edgar (from The Aristocats) as Mr. Snoops *Puffa (from TUGS) as Orville *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rufus *Ali (from The Land Before Time) as Ellie Mae *Littlefoot (from The Land Before Time) as Luke *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Evinrude *Splatter and Dodge (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutus and Nero *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Chairmouse *Spike (from The Land Before Time) as Deadeye Rabbit *Shorty (from The Land Before Time) as Gramps *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Digger *Chomper (from The Land Before Time) as Deacon Owl *Roger Radcliffe and Anita Radcliffe as Penny's Adopted Parents *Mister Tanaka (from Sonic) as TV Announcer *Diesel 10, Diesel, Arry, Bert, Norman, and Paxton (from Thomas and Friends) as Bats Gallery Gumball-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-48.3.jpg|Gumball Watterson as Bernard Penny fitzgerald unshelled by darkelectricknightx-d7zovaf.jpg|Penny Fitzgerald as Miss Bianca Lori Loud.PNG|Lori Loud as Penny Witch-hazel-kids-wb-98.4.jpg|Witch Hazel as Madame Medusa EdgarB.png|Edgar as Mr. Snoops PuffaUpRiver...png|Puffa as Orville DigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Rufus Ali in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Ali as Ellie Mae Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Luke Profile - Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Evinrude Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Brutus and Nero Rocky S3.png|Rocky as The Chairmouse Spike in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Spike as Deadeye Rabbit Shorty in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Shorty as Gramps Petrie The Pteranodon Vector 3.png|Petrie as Digger It's Chomper infobox.png|Chomper as Deacon Owl 101dalmatians roger and anita hugging.jpg|Roger Radcliffe and Anita Radcliffe as Penny's Adopted Parents Tanaka.jpg|Mister Tanaka as TV Announcer Diesel 10 charging through the countryside.png|Diesel 10, PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Diesel, Iron Arry and Iron Bert.jpg|Arry, Bert, Norman.png|Norman, MainPaxtonCGI.png|and Paxton as Bats Movie Used *The Rescuers (1977) Footage The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy The Loud House *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes Looney Tunes *Bewitched Bunny *Broom-Stick Bunny *A Witch's Tangled Hare *Transylvania 6-5000 *A-Haunting We Will Go *Space Jam (1996) Disney *The Aristocats (1970) *Dumbo (1941) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) TUGS *Munitions *High Tide *Up River Theodore Tugboat *George's Ghost *Theodore to the Rescue *Emily's New Hat *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Emily Goes Overboard *George and the Navy Ship *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore the Tattletug *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Hank Floats Forward The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Emily and the Special Coaches (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Stinky Cheese (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *O' The Indignity (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rubbish Train (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye, Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colours (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Apology Impossible (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Case of the Puzzling Parts (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Happy Coal (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic *Running Out of Time *Party Hardly *Emerald Anniversary *Sunblock Solution *Unfair Ball *How to Catch a Hedgehog *The Last Resort *Little Chao Lost *Robotnik's Revenge *A Robot Rebels *The Light in the Darkness *Defective Detectives *Eggman for President *Showdown in Space *Prize Fights *Shadow Knows *Mean Machines *Flood Fight *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *The Beginning of the End *Friends 'Til The End *Satellite Swindle Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs